Save Me
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: There are worse fates to be had than death, and you will experience all of them. Ciel/Alois. For adults only! Sequel to "Trust Me". Warning: Extreme s/m content. Please see fic for all trigger warnings.
1. resurrection

There are worse fates to be had than death, and you will experience all of them. Ciel/Alois.

Full summary: Ciel decides to keep Alois as his personal hostage after the events in "Trust Me", however, saying that isn't always as easy as doing it. People are looking for Alois and Ciel frames an old friend for the murder of Alois Trancy and cause a national scandal. However, Alois isn't dead, because killing him would be too nice.

_This is the sequel to Trust Me that I didn't want to post because it was way too fucked up and I'm afraid some people might lose respect for me if I posted something that violent and gruesome. I'm posting it anyways because I have no more fucks to give. I have so little fucks to give that Vincent had to lend me some of his._

_If you are deeply offended/triggered by:_

_-Anything that was in "Trust Me"_  
_-Violence._  
_-Ultraviolence_  
_-Serial killers and things related to serial killers such as trials and legal battles_  
_-Murder_  
_-My weird headcanons_  
_-Cannibalism_  
_-Suicide Ideation_  
_-Psychological torture and coercion_  
_-Regular kinds of torture_  
_-Really fucked up kinds of torture you normally only see in anything by Shintaro Kago._

_**Don't** read this, seriously._

_Also this is just a story and even though I am going to be taking a lot of inspiration from life stories of serial killers, I mean absolutely no disrespect to real life victims of these crimes. This is a story, and like many other stories about this subject matter, it's all meant for fun and stuff. I care about you guys and I don't want anyone to think that I don't care or that I want to be disrespectful with my stories. I really do not wish to hurt or disrespect anyone with my writing, not here and not ever. Think of shit like Saw, or other slasher movies, it's all entertainment. But if that kind of entertainment is triggering for you, please don't read this. This is a horror story, it is meant to be scary and thrilling and sad and all kinds of fun stuff but if it's not fun for you, then I won't be offended, just please,** please** pay heed to my warnings and leave now. Because behind this door, there is a demon named Ciel, and he's got a victim named Alois, and he's going to do a lot of really, **really** bad things to him._

But he won't kill him.

Because killing him would be too nice.

For now, the focus of the narration will continue with Sebastian Michaelis and Vincent Phantomhive. Sebastian was shot point blank in the head with a gun by Vincent's jealous and psychotic exboyfriend, Diderich. Diederich could not be found for questioning though it is pretty obvious that he's fled for his life. Because Vincent is pissed off and angry, and oh boy, do you not want to be on the receiving end of that anger. Sebastian is also, dead and quite unrecognizable, being the uh, consequence of a point blank shot to the head. Luckily Vincent though, he's still intact from the neck down and warm so he could definitely get one last lovemaking session in with Sebastian. Actually, that's a horrible joke... and this style of narration is totally inappropriate for this kind of emotionally devastating and desperate scene.

Vincent stood on the boat which rocked lazily from side to side underneath the current of lake placid. There was nothing but the stars to illuminate the night sky, but he didn't need them to know what had happened to Sebastian. One fact was true- he was dead. There was no way for him to be alive and he was starting to get cold and stiff as Vincent stared at him with glassy, red eyes. Red from the bloodshot veins of his crying, red like the color of his irises, red like the blood that was splattered everywhere. That fact was crystal clear and bold and the solemn truth of it rang loudly for all to hear like the gunshot which had ended his life. The rest of it was foggy and dusty around the edges. Vincent had a faint idea, an inkling here and there. Who would have wanted to do this to Sebastian- Diederich. How he had done it- A gun. Who his accomplice was- Ciel. He knew why- jealousy. It was all the little points from his home on 666 park avenue in new york city to this desolate little lake in the mountains that Vincent wasn't sure on. And really, none of it mattered because it _couldn't_ change what happened.

_Ah, there we go, that's much better._

Or how he felt about it. Heart broken. Alone. Again. He had just gotten over Rachel, who he loved. Who killed herself because she would rather die than be with Vincent. Sebastian, who actually probably cared about Vincent, at least superficially. Or stupidly. It was clear that Ciel's caring for him was fading because really, if Ciel actually gave a damn about how Vincent felt he wouldn't have killed Sebastian. Or perhaps he cared too much and just didn't know how to show it and thought this would be a great way to do it. It hurt to know that Ciel might actually think this is what love was about. Protecting Vincent from the cold truth Sebastian's mortal demise by killing him first. By going hand in hand with a jealous man who only wanted Vincent's lover dead out of jealousy. Honestly, what was so special about Sebastian that would warrant his death, anyways?

Nothing, _just every fucking part about him_ that made Vincent sick with love in a way that was actually pretty pathetic. Once you thought about it, what was it about Sebastian that was any bit more special than any other human? Nothing really, except his cute hair cut, the color of his eyes, the way he was enamored with cats, his queer little bobbies, his adorable smile with the pointy canines that reminded Vincent of a kitten. Six months Vincent waited in the house on 666 park avenue. Six months that left him hollow. His pentup frustration left him cold. Vincent could not wait any longer. The vial in his hand glowed. Sebastian wouldn't be kept waiting forever. A thousand smiles all endeared within bloodshed. Timeless sadism, please don't devour me. Vincent smiled at the glowing vial.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I've left you," Vincent said, straightening his tie. Not his tie, Sebastian's tie. Because Sebastian was here, and he was all patched up and he looked just how he did the last time Vincent saw him without a gaping hole for a face. Handsome. That's why Vincent put him in a dashing suit and even put some makeup against his cold, white skin. He felt less like a person and more like a doll with hard, cold skin that was only warmed by Vincent's fingertips because it had no life of it's own. A doll couldn't fight back or say no to him. But if he were alive, he would probably give a whole lot of fighting back and saying no.

"This took awhile, I'll put some music on," Vincent said. Dear god, he was getting jittery like a sixteen year old virgin in the backseat of a station wagon on prom night. Things were different now, Sebastian wasn't just some guy who Vincent manipulated into liking him because he really, really missed Rachel. Rachel. The one who he never really had because she never once told Vincent a lie. And she also never once told him that she loved him, which we all know means that after years of fake-marriage meant that she hated him, and was only around for the benefits. What little of them there were.

_I lie in bed, I hate my guts_  
_A day in the dark, a murdered afternoon, yeah_  
_Oh baby darling, how I long_  
_To become your suicide blonde_  
_To lie beside my Romeo_  
_Oh what a wicked way to go_

"I'm so sorry." Vincent had changed so much. The time span from when he found Sebastian's corpse to where he is now was short and fleeting. It was comparable to say that to a demon like Vincent, it was no longer than the flap of a butterfly's wings. But for someone was forlorn, perhaps it felt like centuries. Centuries of torment. He was left alone with himself and the realization, not so vague, of what kind of man he really was and he couldn't help but think, that maybe, just maybe he didn't really deserve Sebastian. Or Rachel. Or Ciel. Or Diederich. And maybe he just didn't deserve any one because he was a vile, clingy asshole and he certainly shouldn't expect Sebastian to actually stay with him, because well, he did a lot of really awful things to him.

_It only takes two lonely people_  
_To fuck love up and make it evil_  
_It only takes a drop of evil_  
_To fuck up two beautiful people_

"Sebastian, I love you so much," Vincent said. he might have smiled if he looked down at the vial in his hands made up glass and glowed beyond what would be normal means. It contained a sort of plasma that was warm to the touch, or maybe his hands just heated it up because he was gripping on it too tight, almost tight enough to break the glass and free the plasma of Sebastian's soul inside of it.

_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._  
_Do you love me._

The CD was skipping, oh why why oh why why _why_. Vincent was such a fuck up. Sebastian was so _perfect_. So perfectly dead. Because of Vincent's aforementioned fucks ups. He was so stupid approaching this like a date as if Sebastian actually wanted it, or even said yes once. Or said, no. Actually, he never said anything, not anymore and Vincent was starting to understand that his needlessly ornate rituals of courtship were probably a lot more like rape and less like actual romance. And if anyone hated him, which means that everyone hated him, he most certainly deserved it. He deserved Ciel's hate because Vincent chose to become a demon and save his own life instead of Ciel's. He deserved Diederich's hatred because he made him a demon to be his boyfriend and then left him for Rachel, who had hated him from the start and even more so because the only child he could have even given her was a demon one.

And well, after all he put Sebastian through, he should really just expect him to walk out the door the second he woke up. Please Sebastian, just wake up. I don't care if you hate me forever but i would trade a slap in the face and feeling like I was alone forever if you were alive and you look alive but I feel your dead skin and stiff muscles and I know you're dead, so please, wake up. You don't have to forgive me, you can leave me if you want, I won't make you do anything anymore, just don't be dead. Vincent clung to Sebastian with his nails digging into his shoulders as Sebastian sat in the chair and Vincent was shaking and placing the soul in his perfect, perfect mouth that looked like it had never had a gun held to it. Vincent couldn't even face his neutral expression and just sat there, begging silently for forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve and wouldn't get.

_Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker_  
_Every kiss you give me makes me sicker_  
_A day in the dark, a day in the cloud of gloom, yeah_

"Vincent, why are you playing Marina and sobbing into my chest?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian actually hated himself for knowing who Marina and the Diamonds was and was actually pretty confused as to why Vincent was playing music composed for teenage girls and crying on him. This was, in honesty, nothing like Vincent at all but rather more like some sad, out of character rendition of Vincent. Who cried and listened to bad music and was wearing mascara even though he didn't actually need to and now it was getting over Sebastian, which only made Vincent even more distraught. Wow, who the hell was this guy and what he did he do with the real Vincent Phantomhive?

_Well, you're the best I've ever seen_  
_And I'm your dying beauty queen_

"I missed you so much," Vincent cried.

"Vincent, what on earth are you talking about?" Sebastian asked. He felt just a little bit bit lightheaded and he wasn't confused mentally, just confused by this entire situation. The formal wear, the crying, the music playing in the background.

"I hurt you, and I got you into trouble and Diderich killed you, and the guilt made me go a little crazy and I know I keep doing really bad things all the time I am so sorry," Vincent said.

"Calm down," Sebastian said, he pulled Vincent close and patted him on the back. This is not how Vincent expected things to go. It wasn't that bad.

"I can't, I let you get hurt, really hurt, and then I go and reanimate you against your will, like everything else," he was blubbering out words that Sebastian just didn't get half the meaning of and he was worried, and not angry. This didn't make Vincent feel any better at all.

_It only takes a drop of evil, to fuck up two beautiful people._

Sebastian held him up and he was actually here, and standing and alive and wow, he was here and alive and he was acting normal and fine and not hating him and this was just ll too much for Vincent to handle. he had been so empty and now Sebastian was back to normal, but Vincent just couldn't be the same again. Neither could Sebastian really, because Vincent's didn't look up at him at all to know that his eyes were now red and his nails were black, just like Vincent's. Mockery of the based god, playing god to make a demon out of wasted, blackened flesh. Vincent doesn't know why he does this at all, it's a stupid compulsion and he knows it. He knew the entire time as he had Sebastian's body repaired and slept with the vial underneath his pillow that it would all come into ruin and he still did all of it, like an idiot.

"Vincent, you know that I love you even though you are acting ridiculous right now, right?" Sebastian told him. He really wasn't dead, or going anywhere, yet some how Vincent was acting like he had lost the entire world and hit rock bottom and Sebastian didn't understand why. And yet, some how, Vincent did it again and again and he knows why. Because in the small portion of time before Sebastian tires of him, Vincent will have just the slightest bit of hope.

_Love is evil..._


	2. conversation

_This is just a really fucked up and wrong fic that will probably trigger people who don't even have triggers. If you're one of my pals and you still want to respect me, I really suggest not reading this. Because this is just, this is dark and fucked up. This is just ridiculously fucked up. This takes place after chapter six of Trust Me, since we're going back in time just a bit after our little dancey fun time with Sebs and Vincent. Now that is out of the way, let's check in on Alois and Ciel..._

Ciel ran on spite and hatred, and since spite and hatred were renewable sources of energy, he'd surely never run out of it. Tonight had marked a fantastic, if unintended accomplishment- he had just received one free slave. Courtesy of his own breach in personal conduct, he had to give in with his pride just a bit but what he received in return was a living Alois. Oh, for surely Alois would have killed hours earlier if Ciel had not conceded, but when he saw that pitiful look on Alois's face he couldn't resist. Alois had potential to be great, and far be it from Ciel to let that all that potential go to waste.

"Get up, slut." Ciel prodded on Alois with foot, who was curled up on his bedroom floor in a pool of his own congealing blood. Alois made a few noises, indicating that he was conscious, but he simply did not have the energy to move.

"Pathetic," Ciel said, as he dragged Alois to the bed by his arm. He put too much pressure on his shoulder, and Alois cried out.

"See, you can acknowledge me. It seems like the only way to get you to answer me is if I hurt you."

"No," Alois whispered. He could not make a sound louder than that, he felt and tasted blood in the back of throat from when he had screamed it raw.

"Aw, can you not speak at all? Maybe you shouldn't have complained so much earlier, hm? You have no one but yourself to blame." Ciel mocked him, blaming him for what had happened. Alois, who was called there under false pretenses. Ciel, who had not ignored his please for help, but only savored it them; and only saved him until the damage had already been done. Ciel reached over to his nightstand and uncapped a bottle of water and pressed it to Alois's lips.

"You'll be repaying me for that later, but we have a more important deal to make."

"I want to go home," Alois said.

"Did I tell you that you could negotiate the deal? You have no collateral. You'll shut up and obey me, or you go back to the basement and we'll kill you for real. How about that?"

"Ciel please," Alois protested.

"I am not playing a game with you Alois. You will be my slave, and if you won't behave for me, then you will be killed. In my world there is no place for weaklings like you, if you act out, you'll be exterminated like an unruly pest."

"Well, you'll be killed more like a spider," Ciel continued.

"Each of your limbs ripped off. One, by one."

"You're awfully silent, Alois. Don't you have any arguments?"

"No. I'll do what you say," Alois said in a defeated tone.

"Do what I say, what? Alois."

"I'll do what you say, _sir,_" Alois hissed out.

"I'd prefer master." Ciel said.

"I'll do what you say, _master_." Alois rolled his eyes as he said said this and the second that he did so, Ciel left the room and came back just a few seconds later with a blue box.

"I don't care for your attitude," Ciel said. "So stick out your tongue."

Alois stared at Ciel as he took out a long hypodermic needle and waved in front of him. He whimpered as Ciel took his chin in his hand and pressed at his lips. Alois opened his mouth and stuck out his long tongue. Ciel shoved the needle through the center of Alois's tongue. The needle was long enough that Alois's tongue was now stuck outside his mouth. He tried to scream and withdraw it back into his mouth to no avail. Ciel took out two others and Alois shook his head back and forth but Ciel held his chin again so he couldn't move. Now three thick needles impaled Alois's tongue as tears rolled down his cheeks and blood dripped down from his mouth.

"Will you be disrespectful with me again?" Ciel asked Alois. Alois shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Ciel said, roughly pulling all three needles out of Alois's tongue. He tossed them back into the plastic box where they made clinking noises with all other metal implements in the box. Fuck sanitation.

"Now, now. Alois. Don't look at me with a frown. You're not done for the night. Just because I ruined one of your holes doesn't mean I can't use the rest."

"I'm actually starting to miss talking with you." Ciel sighed and took out a long metal cylinder with a rounded tip and waved it in Alois's face.

"What is that?" Alois asked as he pointed to the metal implement.

"Kneel and spread your legs, and I'll show you," Ciel told him. Alois realized that this was not optional.


	3. solicitation

Alois obediently sat on his knees and spread his legs. He was already shaking, Ciel found that fact particularly enjoyable. It was so nice to see Alois become afraid of him by impulse so quickly. Ciel stroked Alois's cock gently until he was hard and whimpering at the touch. He had been abused all night, leaving him very sensitized to the pleasure. Or maybe he was acting this way because he was rightfully scared out of his mind, which was okay. Actually all of this is fine because Ciel actually doesn't give a shit about Alois or about Alois's stupid human feelings. He just kind of wants to hurt him until he cries for mercy then ignore those cries. He was still angry with Vincent too, but here is Alois, he's like a stress release ball you can hit with a hammer. It's fabulous. Alois was enjoying himself, and that's exactly what Ciel wanted him to feel. Pleasure. Then he slapped him in the face because really, why the fuck not?

"Ow!" Alois shouted.

"Don't complain, bitch."

"Sorry," Alois said. He really wasn't sorry.

"You have no manners Alois, you should be thanking me for paying any bit of attention to you at all, or saving your life," Ciel chided him.

"I'm really sorry," Alois said. Sorry for Ciel abusing him, sorry for being called a bitch by Ciel, sorry for this entire stupid fucking situation. And actually, pretty goddamn sorry that he dated Ciel at all, Alois thought being alone in the dark would be better. He used to think that anything was better than being alone. This was 'anything'. It was not better than being alone.

"I know you aren't really, but let me toss you a bit of assurance, Alois, you will be," Ciel said. His tone was foreboding but so was the metal rod he held in his hand and Alois just closed his eyes as he felt the metal tip going somewhere where nothing should ever go ever. It feels like white hot iron blistering it's way through his dick and Ciel pumps him roughly with the metal still in it, and when Alois comes, it is the most agonizing orgasm anyone has ever been forced to have. Orgasms are supposed to feel good and that is the evolutionary and biological point to them. Ciel doesn't care that what he's doing to Alois's dick violates several laws, federal and natural. He just likes it when Alois cries and when he pulls out the metal rod, Alois goes limp instantly. He isn't really sorry, he's just in a lot of pain. Ciel wants Alois to blame himself for that. He should always feel sorry for coming to quickly, regardless of whether or not Ciel forces him to.

"Hold out your hand," Ciel tells him and Alois reaches out a quivering hand. His skin is beautiful, he's like a fragile little porcelain doll and his nails are painted pretty pale pink with holographic heart shaped glitter. Ciel takes out a pair of pliers and Alois knows what he's going to do with them. One, two, three, four, five, pink laquered nails sit in a pile of blood that stains everything and Alois holds out his other hand. He knows that Ciel was going to ask for it anyways, he might as well be compliant. One, two, three, four, five sobs later and Ciel keeps Alois's fingernails in a plastic baggie that is full of designer nail polish, keratin, and blood. The ends of his fingers are useless, bloody, stumps. Ciel laughs and pushes Alois down on his bed, Alois's head is laid against the egyptian cotton pillow which is cool and soft to the touch of his hot, red face. He recalls getting hit a few more times but everything is fuzzy and he blacks out into a death-like slumber.

Alois wakes up on his own and he has a pounding headache not unlike a hangover, but thankfully, nothing else hurts. Which honestly, makes him just a little unnerved, because he recalls being beaten, raped, whipped, raped, stabbed, and beaten some more, and then raped some more, because really, it's not like he isn't already damaged goods. His value couldn't decrease less than it already has. He looks at his nails, which he still has, even though he knows Ciel ripped them off one by one last night. He isn't bruised, and his ass doesn't hurt though he knows all three of those bastards had their way with him and none of them were gentle about it. Actually, all things considered, Alois is a little hungry, has a headache but over all, he's not hurt or anything.

And there is something very

very

very

wrong

here.

"There are fates worse than death, you will experience all of them," Ciel tells him. There is no other introduction, no 'good morning alois' and there's definitely no, 'I'm sorry for raping you and ripping out your finger nails, alois'. Alois doesn't know a lot of things, but he feels like knowing won't help him very much. Ciel walks into the bedroom like he owns place, which he does, but he doesn't seem to care to give Alois warning or time to cover himself. Or to knock the door. Alois knows that Ciel has already seen every part of him, and some how, he still feels ashamed and embarrassed about it. Even though, really, it wasn't his fault at all.

Alois closes his eyes and he doesn't know what to expect but he knows it's going to be awful. Ciel sits on the bed nice to him and he isn't holding anything sharp so that gets Alois off to a pretty optimistic start, but then he smirks and it's all for naught. Alois can hear Cie smirking and he think, just for a second, that he might be psychic because he gets little ideas here and there about what Ciel will do, and most of them are just so terrible that they probably will happen.

"You know, the head in the sand trick doesn't work here," Ciel told him, he patted Alois's naked thigh gently, as thought he was comforting him.

"I will be completely honest with you, if only because you've exhausted all of your chances to run away from me previously. You were too stupid to guess that all my little jokes about really being over a century old weren't jokes. You were too stupid to tell the difference between me and Vincent impersonating me, and you were so stupid you thought I meant it every time I said I loved you. Which actually, that last one is almost true," Ciel told him. He ran his perfectly manicured black pointy finger nails up Alois's thigh. Just barely hovering, not even to make even a mark, but just enough to make all the hairs on his legs stand up and make Alois quiver and shake.

"But I only love parts of you."

"It's a damn good thing I own a bone saw."

* * *

OK, Let's get real here. I, the glamrock hipster author of this story, has severe chronic illness of currently indeterminable cause/effect. The result of this is that I am really, really sick and really, really tired all the time. (Before you ask, no I will not die, but I'm so sick death seems like a luxury) It makes getting things done difficult, so updates will be slow. But I have a solution to bring in a regular schedule of updates... I'll just post a new chapters per X number of reviews.

How many reviews is that? _I'm not going to tell you._ Because after each update, I will roll a ten sided die to determine how many reviews will have to be posted before I have to finish the next update. I don't want people to feel like they have to do anything to get a result out of me. I don't want to be a fanbrat or hold my story hostage or come off like an attentionwhore. So if I do it randomly, that means you guys won't know my number and won't feel the need to meet it and your reviews will be sincere. :)

I just go by pageviews to determine how popular my fics are, since most people don't review and I expect them not to. _(I'm as guilty as most of you are when it comes to how many stories I've read vs. how many reviews I've left for other people.)_ But since you guys are slow reviewers, and because I am a slow writer, I feel like if I update per X amount of reviews, that will give me a nice long span of time between updates to work on a story so I don't feel like I have to rush things. So, rather than saying that I will update my fics on a weekly basis, I will update my fics whenever my secret number is met.

Enjoy your torture porn.


End file.
